


三角关系

by Alvis_Liang



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvis_Liang/pseuds/Alvis_Liang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自@Saccharin 在对角线的点梗：http://www.allslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1241&extra=page%3D2</p>
<p>超人喜欢蝙蝠侠，认为蝙蝠侠为了正义被布鲁斯包养，各种劝他离开布鲁斯那个花花公子，暗示他值得更好的（超人）；同时布鲁斯仰慕超人，但是认为超人爱着克拉克，各种暗示克拉克好好待喜欢他的人（超人）<br/>↑最后解除误会互相告白HE，想看这样的文，暧昧抵触羡慕忍耐，超级想看┭┮﹏┭┮篇幅越长越狗血越赞，但是有我就很满足了OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

01

 

      对于超人来说，这是一个难得平静的日子。

　　没有罪犯在大都会兴风作浪，卢瑟也在监狱里好好呆着，暂时不用担心他又在谋划着什么阴谋，没有来自联盟的呼叫，没有外星人准备入侵地球，什么都没有。

　　但对于克拉克·肯特来说，这并不是一个平常的工作日。

　　一小时前，他把自己连夜赶出来的稿子交给了佩里，而佩里却没有像往常一样放过他。

　　“新闻最重要的是什么，克拉克？”佩里用指头叩击着桌面，没等克拉克回答，他就用近乎咆哮的音量回答了自己：“是时效性！时！效！性！”

　　“但是，老-主编。”克拉克缩了缩脖子，“我按时上交了报告，不是么？”

　　“按时！”佩里哼了一声，“如果你连按时都做不到，我就只能让你打包东西滚蛋了！”  
　  
　　克拉克把头低了下去，试图减少自己那原本就不高的存在感。

　　“克拉克，我知道你能做得比按时交稿更好，所以我才把你招进了报社。”佩里拿出一根雪茄，伸手在桌面上翻寻着雪茄剪，“所以我才决定把这次公派的任务交给你。”

　　“我知道了，下次我一定会提前交稿…等等，公派？”克拉克猛地抬起头。

　　佩里正在划火柴，被他的动作吓得一个手滑戳着了自己：“是的，公派，高谭，一周。”

　　“高谭？那个高谭？”克拉克急切地问。

　　“没错。”佩里丢下火柴梗，眯着眼睛看着克拉克，他还从来没见过克拉克这么着急的样子，“传闻韦恩企业准备向大都会发展业务，具体的领域还是未知…你不想去？”

　　“不不不，我非常乐意。”克拉克一边摆着手一边朝后退去，“我现在马上去收拾东西，马上去。”

　　“公派是从明天开始，克拉克，你的东西可以等到下班后再收拾！”佩里站起身朝克拉克喊道，但是克拉克已经拉开办公室的门，闪了出去。

　　“新闻要注重时效性，老编，时效性！”克拉克隔着门板回喊了一句，声音里满是压抑不住的欢欣。

　　“臭小子，”佩里坐回座位，嘴里嘟囔着，“说了多少次了，不要叫我老编。”

　　如果说超人期盼着发生点什么会让地球毁灭的大灾难，那是不可能的，但他有一段日子没有收到过来自蝙蝠侠的消息了。三周前，蝙蝠侠呼叫了正义联盟，通知他们他将有一段时间无法出席联盟的活动，要求他们启用备用的值班表，当时与他联系的正是超人。

　　“高谭有紧急事务需要我处理。”蝙蝠侠甚至没有开启视频通话，他低哑的嗓音通过扩音器在瞭望塔的值班室里回荡着，“我将缺席联盟这段时间的行动。”

　　“蝙蝠侠。”超人控制着自己声带的肌肉，试图让自己听起来更有说服力。“我能问问高谭到底有什么大事么？”

　　“这不是你该问的问题。”蝙蝠侠迅速地回答，“我们有过协议，联盟不能插手高谭的事务，这是我的城市，我能看顾好它。”

　　“我知道，只是…”超人顿了顿，“如果你需要任何帮助，你可以联系我。”

　　蝙蝠侠沉默了，超人连忙补充道：“这不是联盟的行动，只能算是我个人的。”

　　蝙蝠侠仍然没有说话，超人也沉默了，通讯器里安静地连电流的声音都没有。如果不是控制台的灯一直亮着，超人都要怀疑蝙蝠侠早就切断了通话。

　　“我并不需要你的帮助。”蝙蝠侠开口了，他听起来果断又坚决，“事实上我不需要任何人的帮助…”

　　“除了布鲁斯·韦恩的。”超人打断了他，“你不需要任何人的帮助，除了布鲁斯·韦恩的！事实上，如果不是他，我们现在指不定把哪个仓库作为总部，时不时地聚在一起，就像是在参加什么地下聚会一样地开联盟大会。”

　　蝙蝠侠从被超人打断开始就一直没有说话，他沉默得就像是被卡住了一样。超人继续说着：“我很感激他对正义联盟做出的贡献，我们都很感激，但这并不意味着我们中的一员需要做出一些违背他意志的贡献…”

　　“我并不是你们中的一员。”蝙蝠侠的声音突兀地插了进来，然后他切断了通话。

　　超人被蝙蝠侠拒之门外了，但克拉克·肯特并没有上蝙蝠侠的黑名单。他不能堂而皇之地出现在高谭的天空中，但他可以光明正大地站在高谭的土地上。

　　克拉克躲进星球日报的储物间，他打开通讯器，想联系蝙蝠侠，向他通报一声自己这段时间会在高谭活动。

　　只是以日常的身份在高谭活动，超人绝对不会擅自出现。克拉克在心里模拟着和蝙蝠侠之间的对话，他甚至给对方设计了几个恰到好处的冷哼。一直到他心里的对话发展到他们再一次为了布鲁斯·韦恩的事情而争吵，蝙蝠侠都没有回应他的呼叫。

　　这不对劲，克拉克皱起眉头，不管发生了什么，蝙蝠侠都不会无视联盟成员的呼叫，看来克拉克·肯特这一次必须带上他的老伙计一起出差了。


	2. Chapter 2

 

**02**

 

    克拉克的公派算不上是一帆风顺，他在最后一分钟赶上了飞往高谭的飞机，试图在完全伸展不开手脚的座位里摆出一个稍微舒服点的姿势。当飞机终于停下来时，他已经快感觉不到自己的手脚了。负责在高谭接待他的伙计一脸不耐地举着写着他姓名的牌子等在出口处，还没等他道谢就拽着他的行李袋走了，克拉克只得大步跟上。

 

    “时间不等人啊，老兄。”那人抬起手看了一眼手表，“我得在天黑前把你送到酒店。”

 

    “我听说高谭的治安已经好了不少了。”克拉克匆匆忙忙地跟在后边，镜架被颠得顺着他的鼻梁一路往下滑。

 

    “哈，确实是好了不少，”那人讥嘲道，“在那只黑乎乎的大蝙蝠还在高谭四处游荡的时候。现在这位高谭的救星终于决定要给自己放个假了，那些被迫下岗的人们又能重操旧业了。”

 

    “所以蝙蝠侠确实是失踪了。”克拉克说。

 

    “失踪了，或者死了，没有人知道。”那人打开后车厢，把克拉克的行李袋丢了进去，一点也不在意克拉克的行李袋里是不是有易碎物品。

 

    “总有些人知道他的去向吧，他的搭档罗宾，或者是戈登局长。”克拉克拉开副驾驶的门，把自己塞进车厢里。

 

    “没有人能追着罗宾要新闻，而戈登局长一如既往地否认高谭警局和蝙蝠侠之间存在任何合作关系。”那人发动了车子，他撇过头打量着克拉克，“你为什么对蝙蝠侠这么关心？你不是应该多问些关于韦恩公司的问题吗？”

 

    克拉克干笑了两声：“人们总是对于那些都市传说有着压抑不住的好奇，不是么？”

 

    “对于都市传说的好奇心，哈。”那人哼了一声，“还是说是身为记者本能，肯特先生？”还不等克拉克回答，那人就接着说：“蝙蝠侠不是都市传说，他是高谭街头恐惧与流言的具象。如果你不想暴尸街头，最好不要到处打听他的事。”

 

    那人不再说话，克拉克也闭上了嘴巴。

 

    车在一家便捷酒店前停下了，那人示意克拉克下车，自己却坐在驾驶座上没有动：“我明天再来接你去见福克斯先生。”

 

    克拉克手忙脚乱地解开安全带：“福克斯先生？我以为我得从布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴里挖出点料来呢。”

 

    “哦，肯特先生，相信我，跟福克斯先生交谈会给我们双方都带来不少便利。韦恩先生绝对是高谭市娱乐新闻最大的制造者，但他只有在每个月脑子最清醒的那么几天才能登上社会版的头条。而你永远不知道他到底哪天才能正正经经地处理公事。”那人朝克拉克挥挥手，探身把副驾驶的门拉上。“别忘了你的行李！”他朝克拉克喊道。

 

    克拉克道了谢，绕到车尾去拿行李。他很高兴能从采访布鲁斯的任务中脱身，自从他意会到蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯之间存在着一些不可告人的秘密之后，他就不那么待见布鲁斯了。

 

    那是联盟的一次例会，战斗中造成的财产损失如何解决又被提上了议程。

 

    “我们的赞助方愿意承担联盟造成的大部分损失。”蝙蝠侠说，他在刚刚的战斗中被撞得飞了出去。超人用X视线替他检查了一下，没有发现骨折或骨裂，但受到撞击的部位还是产生了一大片的瘀伤。现在他挺直着背坐在椅子上，尽量避免压迫到受伤的部位。

 

    “哦？他们居然愿意承担联盟的日常花销之外的部分？”闪电侠有些讶异地问。

 

    蝙蝠侠微微颔首：“我已经和布鲁斯·韦恩商量过了这个事情，韦恩先生并不介意为他们的‘航天探索’项目再注入一笔资金用来应付一些额外的开销。”

 

    “当你说‘商量’的时候，你指的是坐在桌边心平气和地讨价还价，而不是拎着对方的衣领把他丢在桌上然后威逼他在文件上签名吧。”闪电侠问，在得到肯定的回答后，他打了个寒战：“我真不知道这两种情况里哪一种比较恐怖。”

 

    “我和布鲁斯·韦恩之间存在着长期的合作关系。”蝙蝠侠说，他的语气平板得像是在朗读法律条文，“韦恩为我在高谭的工作也提供了不少帮助。”

 

    “但是他一直在说他是多么的不喜欢你的行事风格，对于你这个人又是多么的反感。”超人说，“他为什么要资助你，又为什么要资助联盟？”

 

    “这与你无关。”蝙蝠侠站起身来，他背上的伤一抽一抽地疼，这让他实在没有心情去解答那些关于他和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的关系的疑问。

 

    “但这和联盟有关。”超人也站起来，他直直地盯着蝙蝠侠。“如果你和布鲁斯·韦恩之间存在着什么交易，那么联盟必须知情。”

 

    “布鲁斯·韦恩跟我之间永远不会有什么交易。”蝙蝠侠沉默了一阵，他像是在斟酌着用词，又像是在抗拒着说出真相。“我们彼此相欠(owe)，但我总是能相信他，而他也总能依赖我。”

 

    然后他走向了传送台，离开了瞭望塔。

 

    直到蝙蝠侠的身影从传送台上消失，闪电侠才发出了一声奇怪的呻吟：“他刚刚是不是说，他和布鲁斯·韦恩彼此拥有(own)？”

 

    “不，他说的是他们彼此相欠。”绿灯侠很肯定地说。

 

    “但他表达的意思倒像是他们彼此拥有。”鹰女说，“我从没想过这件事，但是，蝙蝠侠和韦恩会不会是一对？”

 

    没有人反驳她说的话，瞭望塔上一片寂静。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**03**

 

    在那次会议之后没多久，正义联盟接到了一份来自布鲁斯·韦恩的请帖。

 

    “韦恩企业的其他股东对于韦恩在联盟上的投资颇有微词，”蝙蝠侠说，他提起布鲁斯时的语气就像是他俩毫无干系，“联盟必须有人出席这次晚宴。”

 

    “去做什么？说服他们把他们的钱花在拯救其他人上？”超人站起身来，在这之前他并不觉得接受韦恩企业的赞助有什么问题，联盟的日常运转是需要一大笔资金来支撑的。但当他知道蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯·韦恩之间可能存在的联系之后，他总会联想到一些奇奇怪怪的东西。就算他反复提醒自己，自己没有立场也没有理由去干涉蝙蝠侠的私事也无济于事。

 

    “如果有必要的话。”蝙蝠侠把请帖推到超人的面前，“作为联盟的主席，你必须要出场。”

 

    “你呢？高谭是你的城市，你是不是也要出现一会儿？”超人没有接那张请帖，甚至没有费神看上一眼。他盯着蝙蝠侠的脸，似乎想要把蝙蝠侠那特制的含铅面具看穿。

 

    “如果布鲁西宝贝举办的是万圣节晚会，我或许能倒挂在宴会厅的天花板上充当个装饰品。”蝙蝠侠讥嘲道，“我可不敢保证那些股东看见我出现在宴会上的第一反应不是尖叫着逃跑。”

 

    “我会去的。”超人移开了视线，“但我不一定能准时到场。”

 

    “哈，谁能要求超人一定要准时出席呢？”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。

 

    正如他自己所说，超人出现在会场中时，宴会已经进行到一半了。他象征性地跟和韦恩企业的几个股东交谈了一会，又回答了几个他高谭的同行的问题。然后他走到宴会厅的阳台上准备飞回大都会去，要知道他还有一篇时评没有写呢。

 

    “我知道你会迟到，可没料到你溜得也这么快。”

 

    超人转过身来，他这才发现还有一个人倚靠在阳台的栏杆上：“韦恩先生。”

 

    布鲁斯穿着一身熨帖合身的黑色礼服，领结已经被他扯松了，他站在阳台的角落里，原本端在手里的酒杯被他搁在栏杆上。他歪着头看着超人，似乎很是不满超人这么快就要离场：“还是说是这场宴会太过无聊，让你都不愿意再应付个几十分钟？”

 

    “我只是有比参加宴会更重要的事要做。”超人回答道，他一点都不想站在这里和布鲁斯交谈，而布鲁斯却端起酒杯朝他走来。

 

    “我也想去参加比宴会更有意思的活动，”布鲁斯夸张地叹了口气，“但是阿尔弗雷德告诉我，必要的社交和忍耐会对我对心所欲的生活更有助益。”布鲁斯站在离超人两三步距离的地方，举着酒杯冲他傻乐。

 

    “你杯子里装的不是酒，那是什么？”超人尝试着转移话题，他可不想听布鲁斯朝他抱怨那些上流社会的无聊晚宴。

 

    “啊哈，果然什么都瞒不过你的眼睛，或者说你的鼻子。阿尔弗雷德特制的姜汁汽水，”布鲁斯举起杯子朝他示意了一下，“我们那位共同的朋友要求我时刻保持清醒，所以我就得放弃一些无伤大雅的小爱好了。”布鲁斯听起来既惋惜又怀念，但又有些小雀跃，似乎很乐意去服从那位“朋友”的指示。

 

    “蝙蝠侠他…”超人顿了顿，换了个称呼：“那位先生跟你说了我会晚点来？”

 

    “是啊，他还说了他会缺席的事情。我得说我一点都不觉得奇怪，也许下次他会愿意来参加我更私人一些的派对。你要是愿意的话也可以一起来，超人先生。”布鲁斯朝他挤了挤眼，“我总是不定期地举办一些更私人的，更隐秘的派对。参加派对的都是你这辈子见过的最有趣的妙人。遗憾的是，像今晚这样正式的场合，我就只能祈祷着他们不要突然出现了，要不然对所有人来说，这都会是个大麻烦。”

 

    “你和他，你和那位先生…”超人思索着这句话该怎么问才不会显得他既八卦又多管闲事，但还没等他问出来，布鲁斯就打断了他的话。

 

    “不管你心里是怎么想的，我和他的关系比你想的要复杂得多。”布鲁斯呷了一口姜汁汽水，他眯起眼睛，朝超人露出了一个意味深长的笑。“我跟他的关系可以说是命中注定，也可以说是一个巧合。”布鲁斯接着说，“我不指望常人能理解我跟他的关系，但我能说，我是这个世界上最了解他的人。”

 

    超人突然觉得一阵烦闷，但布鲁斯还在继续说着：“我知道他所有的秘密，我知道他所有不想让任何人掌握的弱点，我知道他尽力隐藏起来的一切，而他也同样了解我。”

 

    超人猛地伸出手来阻止了布鲁斯继续说下去，他想要飞离这里，想要把布鲁斯和他的话都甩在身后，但他的双腿从没像现在这般沉重。“但我仍然认为他值得比你更好的人。”

 

    布鲁斯沉默了，他捏紧了酒杯，随即又放松了下来：“但他自己不这么觉得。”

 

    超人最终还是从这场荒诞的对话中逃离了，他谎称自己听见了大都会有人在求救，事实上萦绕在他耳边唯一的声音就是布鲁斯那句残酷的宣判。在他飞离会场的时候，他看见了点亮了高谭夜空的蝙蝠信号。几乎是下意识地，他回过头去寻找布鲁斯的身影，但他只看见了空落落的阳台和被遗弃在栏杆上的空酒杯。

 

    那之后超人一直想找机会向蝙蝠侠问清楚他与布鲁斯之间的关系。他知道蝙蝠侠不会给他正面的答复，但不管是默认还是抵触，他需要知道蝙蝠侠对这件事的态度。但还没等他找到合适的时机，蝙蝠侠就向联盟报告了自己将会缺席活动，然后消失了。

 

    如果这次我还能找到机会跟他谈谈布鲁斯的事，克拉克心想，我得在言词上再注意一些，光是争吵是不能问出什么来的。

 

    他一边想着一边推开了房间的门，这间房间位于酒店背光的一侧的角落里，墙壁上残留着被水渗透过的黄色印记。虽然窗帘大敞着，房间里还是有些昏暗。克拉克把行李收拾好之后天已经全黑了，他一边祈祷着挂在衣柜里的衣服不要沾染上霉味一边拉好窗帘。

 

    高谭的夜晚绝对称不上安静，克拉克甚至不用动用超级听力就能听到从酒店后街传来的叫骂声和机车的轰鸣声。他叹了口气站起身来，打算飞到高谭的上空去试试能不能搜寻到蝙蝠侠或者罗宾的踪迹。然后幸运之神在今天第一次垂青了克拉克。

 

    他听见了警铃的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

 

**04**

    安迪和高谭的其他混混们没有什么区别。他在贫民窟出生，从小就跟着附近的孩子们在高谭的街头厮混。他相信他生来就是要成为一个混混的，于是在他刚能挥得动撬棍的时候，他就开始打听哪条街上的老大需要一个像他这样土生土长的马仔了。

    他的邻居麦基比他大五岁，在他揣着撬棍到处找愿意收下的老大时，麦基已经在裤腰带里别上了一把手枪。

    “嗨，安迪！”麦基总会在安迪从他家门前走过的时候冲他大声嚷嚷，“还没找到像样的工作么？”

    “不关你的事，麦基。”安迪顶回去。

    麦基咯咯地笑着，他朝着安迪炫耀着他那把手枪：“现在没有老大愿意要只会挥撬棍的马仔了，安迪，你得学着用这玩意。”

    一直到高谭的街头出现了关于蝙蝠侠的流言，安迪都没有找到愿意让他做手下的老大。麦基消失了一段时间，所有人都说他是被蝙蝠侠抓走了。“它会吸食人们的血液，”住在街口的马克信誓旦旦地说，“我看见它趴伏在被击倒的人身上，当它抬起身时，月光照亮了它的脸。它面目狰狞，不似人类，嘴角还挂着鲜血。”

    在麦基消失的那段时间里，关于蝙蝠侠的流言演变出了好几个版本。有人说它是罪恶的化身，潜伏在黑暗里，袭击那些不愿意将灵魂出卖给它的人。有人说它是魔鬼的手下，每到夜深之时就出来狩猎。安迪听过的最荒谬的版本是说蝙蝠侠是一个人类，他把自己装扮成一只大蝙蝠其实是出于难以启齿的性癖。而他有时会卸下伪装，混在寻欢作乐的人中，找一位施虐者满足自己心底嚎叫着的愿望。

    所有的流言都终止在麦基再次出现在街头的那个下午，那时候安迪已经放弃了自己的梦想，找到了一份送餐员的工作。

    安迪骑着店铺统一配置的电动摩托，固定在车后座的箱子里放着一堆等待着被派送的外卖盒。然后他看见了倚靠着电线杆站着的麦基。

    “嗨，安迪！”麦基冲他嚷嚷着，“还没找到像样的工作么？”

    这个混蛋就跟他消失之前一样的惹人厌。

    麦基看起来和消失之前没有什么区别，只是消瘦了一些。他眼圈发青，胡子拉碴，浑身散发着一种古怪地味道。他的枪不见了，整个人也畏畏缩缩得，天稍微黑下来的时候他就待在房间里不敢出门。安迪去看过麦基一次，但他就和其他去看望麦基的人一样，只想从他那里得知蝙蝠侠的真相。

    “他在看着我们呢，”麦基压低了嗓音，神神秘秘地说，“他一直在看着。”

    “谁？”安迪问，他坐在麦基对面，看着麦基紧张地绞拧着一块抹布。

    “蝙蝠侠…蝙蝠侠！”麦基突然提高了声调，“除了他还会有谁？”

    “他就那么出现在了我眼前，我发誓，一秒钟前那儿还什么都没有！”麦基嚷嚷着，挥舞着手里的抹布，“我开了枪，我们都开了枪，可是这没有用！子弹击中了他，可是他甚至都没哼哼一声！他勒住我的时候我甚至都没缓过神来。”

    麦基碰倒了安迪带来的啤酒，幸好他之前已经把酒喝干了，啤酒罐砸在地上发出哐啷哐啷的声音，麦基一脚踏扁了它。

    “我不知道他是什么。”麦基瘫坐在沙发上，他顺手把抹布改在了自己脸上，似乎一点都不在意抹布上那些油腻腻的东西会沾在自己脸上，“我只记得我那时候的感觉，我以为我要死了，安迪。我是那么害怕。”

    安迪从麦基家出来时，正好看见了投射在高谭夜空中的蝙蝠信号。巨大的蝙蝠伏在光圈中，被高谭浓厚的云层扭曲成了一个狰狞的形状。

    麦基很是老实本分地在家里待了一段日子，他甚至找了一份在商店搬运货物的活，但他在不工作的时候总是醉醺醺的。安迪有时能在家门口碰见喝得走不动路的麦基，他蜷坐在安迪家门口，抠弄着坑坑洼洼的墙壁。安迪有时候会送他回家，有时候不会。

    “安迪，”麦基伏在安迪肩头时会嘟囔些胡话，“你得学会怎么用枪。”

    “闭嘴吧，麦基。”安迪把麦基丢在他家门口，从他兜里掏出钥匙打开门，又把麦基拖进去。

    “你得学会用枪，这样才能发财。”麦基仰躺在地上，他冲安迪笑着，露出一口被香烟熏黄了的牙，“现在没有老大愿意要只会挥撬棍的马仔了，没有人愿意要你。”

    “外边有蝙蝠侠在呢，麦基，”安迪顶回去，“现在撬棍可比枪要吃香。”

    然后，蝙蝠侠就跟他突然出现时一样，突然消失了。

    流言又开始在高谭街头出现了，但这回却不像之前那样纷杂，人们都在低语着蝙蝠侠的死亡。

    住在街口的马克又开始朝人们兜售着他的“第一手消息”：“这事可不假，我是听我的老伙计兰斯说的，三周前蝙蝠侠就不再出现了。警察局的那个老头子每晚都会打开他们用来召唤那个恶魔的信号灯，但蝙蝠侠却再也没有回应过他。”

    安迪并不相信他，他之前还宣扬过蝙蝠侠用人血维持生命的谣言呢。

    但是麦基相信了。

    他不知道从哪里又搞到了一把枪，别在腰间的老位置上。他辞掉了商场的工作，跟其他几个安迪不认识的人交头接耳，谋划着什么。安迪从他们身边走过时，那些人抬起头来一脸警惕地盯着他，麦基站在那群人中间，冲安迪招手：“嗨，安迪，你在这干啥呢？”

    “我去上班。”安迪朝他展示了一下手里的工作帽，“你又是要干嘛？”

    麦基得意洋洋地说：“我们几个兄弟准备乘着那个蝙蝠精不在城里的这段时间好好捞一票，我早跟你说过，会用枪的人才能发财。”

    安迪没有说话，挥挥手走开了。

    那天安迪没有去上班，他向老板请了一天假。老板把他臭骂了一顿，扣掉了他这个月的全勤。但安迪也没有回家，他租了一辆车，停在麦基家对面等待着。

    麦基的那些兄弟们一个接一个地离开了，而他则留在了家里。安迪趴在方向盘上，侧着脸盯着麦基家的窗户。麦基在客厅里走来走去，偶尔站在窗边接电话，他看上去就跟遇上蝙蝠侠之前一样，但是比之前更加急躁。他是在害怕，安迪想。

    傍晚的时候，麦基从家里出来了，上了一辆停在街口的小货车。安迪捏住方向盘，小心地跟在后边。他不敢靠得太近，又怕跟丢，有好几次他以为自己就要被发现了，但麦基他们似乎完全没有起疑。

    小货车在城里绕了一大圈，最后停在了一家百货商场的门口。这时候已经天黑了，安迪把车停在百货商场附近的一条小巷里。他大概知道麦基说的“发财”指的是什么了，他死盯着那辆小货车。麦基并没有下车，两个安迪不认识的人进了商场。

    他们肯定买通了保安，安迪想。他平常很少抽烟，老板讨厌他们带着满身烟味在店里进进出出，但这时候他却很想来一根。安迪在上衣口袋里摸索了半天，掏出一个皱巴巴的烟盒，他低头叼住烟盒里仅剩的最后一根香烟，然后继续在身上搜寻着打火机。就在这时，商场里传出了刺耳的警铃声，不一会就是一阵纷乱的枪声。安迪一抖，烟从他的嘴里掉了下去，不知道滚落到什么地方去了。

    安迪把烟盒揉成一团凑到嘴边，他用力地呼吸着烟盒上残存的烟草的味道。他看见进入商场的两个人里的一个提着一袋东西往外跑，然后他像是被什么东西绊住了一般面朝下地摔了下去。

    “他”要出现了，安迪咬住了烟盒，锡纸的味道在他口腔里蔓延开来，他克制不住地发抖，但他并不觉得害怕。“他”就要出现了，安迪想。

    但是“他”并没有出现，没有传说中的吸食人血的精怪，没有邪恶的化身，没有魔鬼的手下，甚至没有装扮成蝙蝠的人类。安迪只看见一个看不清面孔的瘦小的人从商场里追了出来。他松了口气，那不是蝙蝠侠，那是蝙蝠侠的搭档罗宾。

    罗宾举起双手退后了几步，似乎在说些什么，但安迪并不关心这些。他发动汽车准备离开，就在这时他看见了一个人降落在麦基那辆小货车的后边。

    天哪，他真的会飞！安迪差点撞上了墙壁，他慌忙把车停下，转过身去趴在椅背上向外望。

    那人轻易地举着小货车飞了起来，安迪能听见小货车里的几个人发出的惊恐地叫声，他甚至能辨认出麦基的惨叫声。当那人把小货车头朝下砸下去时，麦基发出了一连串的咒骂，他尖叫着，痛骂着，最后甚至嚎呼着救命。安迪死死地扣着椅背，咬紧牙关防止自己叫出声来。他看见那个人提起街边的一辆轿车，丢在小货车的车厢门上。

    月光照在那人身上，安迪看清了那个人的全貌。他漂浮在空中，大红色的披风被夜风吹起。那不是蝙蝠侠，安迪偏过头，看向他用来打发时间的高谭公报。这一期的高谭公报花了整整两个版面探讨着他们的都市传说蝙蝠侠和大都会的明日之子超人之间的差异，而超人的照片正刊登在高谭公报的头版上，黑白的照片完全展现不出超人那一身制服鲜艳的配色。

    那是超人。


	5. Chapter 5

 

**05**

  
      超人漂浮在空中，他俯视着呆立在商场门口的那个瘦小的人类。也许他应该把布鲁斯的事情放在一边，先和蝙蝠侠谈谈他的助手的年龄问题。超人皱了皱眉，他并不觉得蝙蝠侠会让一个孩子单独面对持枪的暴徒，但事实上如果他来得稍微晚一点，说不定这个孩子就要倒在枪口下了。

      裹在红黑制服中的罗宾回过神来，他从商场门口的平台上翻身跳到马路上，随即蹲下身去检查了一下小货车里的人的状况。超人从空中降落，他站在罗宾的背后问道：“你还好吗？”

      罗宾并没有转过身来，在确认了小货车里的人没有生命危险之后他就径自走开了：“我能搞定他们。”

      “当然了。”超人笑了笑，罗宾的话让他想起了蝙蝠侠，每次他擅自插手蝙蝠侠正在处理的事务时，蝙蝠侠都会丢给他这么一句话。不管当时的情况有多么危急，他收到的都不会是道谢。

      罗宾走得并不快，超人仿佛能看见他在脑中思考着要用何种方式来询问自己到高谭来的目的。“你的老板在哪？”超人问，他察觉到罗宾的肩膀有一瞬间缩紧了。

      “就在这附近待着呢。”罗宾耸了耸肩，他侧过身来盯着超人，似乎在揣摩着超人来找蝙蝠侠的用意。

      “他已经有三周没有出现了，”超人抱起双臂，“而他也没有回应联盟的呼叫。”

      “那又如何，蝙蝠侠并不是正义联盟的正式成员，他并没有义务要随时回应联盟的呼叫。”罗宾也抱起了胳膊，他一脸诡异的打量着超人。

      “听着，我并不指望你告诉我所有事实，我只是来看看有什么事情是需要我的帮助的。”超人一脸诚恳地说，但罗宾的脸色愈发的诡异了，他的目光甚至让超人想要低下头来检查一下自己的衣着。

      “你想要帮忙，啊，当然了。”终于，罗宾开口了，“我确实有些事情需要你帮忙。”

      超人放下了双手：“你需要我帮你做什么？”

      “等你换过衣服之后我再告诉你细节。”罗宾挥了挥手，“你这一身太不隐蔽了。”

      当超人看见罗宾带给他的“比较隐蔽的服装”时，他脸上的表情只能用精彩来形容了。他看着那件轻薄又富有弹性的制服，有点不敢想象自己穿上之后会是什么样子。

      “怎么了？”罗宾催促着，“我们还有很多活得干呢。”

      “当你说你会给我带来比较隐蔽的制服时，你可没提过你会带来蝙蝠装。”超人抓着那件灰色的制服，而黑色的披风和明黄色的腰带则搭在他的臂弯里。超人曾无数次见过这身制服穿在蝙蝠侠身上的样子，灰色的制服妥帖的包裹住他的每一寸肌理，黑色的披风随着他的跑动飞舞，而明黄色的腰带里总藏着各种能派上妙用的物件。在此之前超人可没想过他自己也有穿上蝙蝠装的一天。

      “‘超人是罗宾的新搭档’这个标题听起来很适合刊登在高谭公报上，不是么？罗宾的搭档只能是蝙蝠侠，这事在高谭都已经是约定俗成的了。这件制服是蝙蝠侠所有制服中最大的一件，他需要多穿一件装甲时就会穿这件。你看起来比他要大一号，穿这件应该没问题。”罗宾背过身去，“快点吧，我不会偷看的。”

      超人叹了口气，迅速的除去了自己身上的制服。不知道为什么，他就是不想直接把蝙蝠侠的制服套在自己的制服外。他仔细地穿上蝙蝠侠的制服，确保那些布料待在它们该在的位置。然后他把自己的制服压缩成一个小球，装在了蝙蝠侠的腰带里。最后他带上了蝙蝠侠的面罩，披风在他身后散开，他试着用披风裹住自己，往前走了几步。

      “我看起来怎么样？”超人问。

      罗宾回过身来，仔细打量着超人：“你看上去稍微有点…大。”

      超人忍不住微笑起来，罗宾立马朝他比划了一个叉：“不，不行，你现在是蝙蝠侠了，你可不能随随便便的露出笑容。”

      “哦，好吧。”超人板起脸，他略微弓起背，让自己看起来像是随时准备着跃出去。“现在你能告诉我那些需要我换上衣服才能听的细节了么。”

      “是的，是的。”罗宾背着双手，在屋檐上来回走动着，“你猜得没错，蝙蝠侠确实不在高谭。”

      超人哈了一声，示意罗宾接着讲下去。

      “我也不知道他具体在哪，但我知道他去做什么了，或者说他可能在做什么。”罗宾停住了脚步，他犹豫了一会，还是说了出来。“我觉得他应该在寻找布鲁斯·韦恩。”

      “什么？”超人几乎是惊叫了出来，但他迅速的压低了声音：“你是说布鲁斯·韦恩失踪了？”

      “三周前，布鲁斯·韦恩在从韦恩企业回家的路途中失去了踪迹，但是他给韦恩企业的福克斯先生以及他的管家潘尼沃斯先生分别留下了两条视频通讯。”罗宾伸出两根手指，“在给潘尼沃斯的信息中，他说他要去出差，而在给福克斯的信息中，他说他要去度假。”

      “这也许有些奇怪，但也有可能是他突发奇想，打算和哪个你们不知道的美人独自过一段时间的悠闲日子。”

      罗宾跳到超人面前，似乎想要反驳，但他顿了顿，继续说道：“蝙蝠侠觉得这件事情有些奇怪，韦恩在高谭可是个举足轻重的大人物，所以他追踪了这两条信息的信号。结果发现这两条信息一条是从罗马利亚发出的，而另一条是从新西兰发出的。”

      “所以蝙蝠侠就动身去找他了？”超人有些不满地说，“把整个城市留给了你？”

      “有的时候他必须得做出点选择。”罗宾含混地说道。

      “抛弃了整个城市就为了寻找某个人？”超人质疑着，“这可不像是我认识的蝙蝠侠会干的事。”

      罗宾跳了起来，他几乎是在嚷嚷了：“那你要他怎么办，失踪的可是布鲁斯，他也没有别的选择！”

      超人沉默了，他不知道该如何回答这个问题。罗宾似乎在谴责他不该质疑蝙蝠侠的决定，但他还是觉得有什么地方不对劲，或许是他下意识的拒绝承认在蝙蝠侠心中还有比高谭更重要的存在。超人低下头看着罗宾，想起他在过去的三周里独自一人照料着整个高谭，不管怎样，这件事必须要尽快了结了。

      “好吧，你想让我帮你找到布鲁斯？”超人妥协了。

      “没错，”罗宾平静了下来，“我们确实需要尽快找到布鲁斯。但在这之前我们还有更紧急的事要做。”

      “什么事？”

      罗宾伸手指了指自己身后，在高谭浓厚的云层中，蝙蝠侠的标记若隐若现。


	6. Chapter 6

 

**06**

      这个晚上对戈登来说和之前的三个星期里的任何一个都没有太大的区别，他夹着档案站在屋顶上默默的等待着蝙蝠侠的到来。从他开启蝙蝠灯到现在已经过去半小时了，而蝙蝠侠尚未出现。

      对于那些罪犯来说今天又是幸运的一天，戈登想。他小心的避开探照灯那因为长时间工作而发烫的外壳，扳动着探照灯的开关。探照灯缓慢的熄灭了，戈登把手插进口袋里摸索着，他有点想来上一支烟。文件夹从他臂弯里滑落，砸在地上发出哗啦一声，戈登叹了口气，蹲下身去捡拾散落一地的文件。就在这时他听见了探锚发射时划破夜空的声音。戈登迅速的收拢文件站起身来，他抬起头，正好看见蝙蝠侠和罗宾落在他的面前。

      “晚上好啊，局长。”蝙蝠侠一脸愉快的跟他打着招呼，“很抱歉我来晚了。”

      戈登摘下眼镜，掏出眼镜布仔细擦了擦。当他重新戴上眼镜时，蝙蝠侠正一脸严肃地站在那里，除了他那叉腰挺胸的站姿外，他看上去和以前并没有什么区别。戈登清了清嗓子，端起文件夹：“你这段时间都去哪了？”

      “我出了趟远门。”蝙蝠侠的头扬得高高的，戈登顺着他的视线看了一眼，除了夜空之外什么都没看见。

      “好吧，如果你是在试着证明这个城市有多么需要你，那么你成功了。”戈登打开文件夹，从里边抽出一张图片，递给了蝙蝠侠。

      “高谭的犯罪率在过去的两个星期里上升了百分之五十，而且将会越来越高。这是两小时前机场的监控摄像头拍到的，我觉得你也许会感兴趣。”戈登瞥了蝙蝠侠一眼，蝙蝠侠正专注地盯着手里的那张图片看，但不知道为什么，戈登就是觉得他没有看出个什么来。戈登忍不住伸出手来指了指站在机舱门口的一个大个子，提醒到：“你不觉得他长得挺眼熟的么？”

      超人觉得再也没有比这更难回答的问题了，他压根就不认识这个大个子，更不用说把他和高谭的哪个恶棍联系起来了。虽然他和蝙蝠侠合作了一段时间了，但是蝙蝠侠很少和他们提及在高谭作恶的罪犯。他或许可以用神经质的笑容和被化学药剂漂成白色的皮肤来分辨出小丑，但这个穿着西装的大个子他是真的认不出来。戈登满脸探究地看着他，他知道自己得说些什么，但是他也清楚自己不能随口胡诌，所以他只能一边摆出一脸高深的表情一边思考着对策。就在这时，他听见罗宾在自己身后用几不可闻的声音说出了一个名字：“贝恩。”

      “啊，没错。贝恩。”超人如释重负，他迅速地把图片递还给了戈登。

      “有消息说贝恩改进了毒液的配方，他现在比以前更加强壮了。”

      “那我就会加倍的小心。谢谢提醒，局长。”超人收拢斗篷转过身去，他现在只想在露出更多的马脚之前迅速地离开。

      “你看起来比之前要健壮一些。”戈登突然说道。

      “我从不放松锻炼。”超人回过头来，“还有其他的事吗，局长？”

      戈登上下打量着他：“没什么事了。对了，如果你能遇见我们那位花花公子的话，替我向他问声好。”

      “那位花花公子？”超人不解地问，他知道蝙蝠侠不该有这么多问题，但他还是问了出来。

      “没错，就是布鲁斯，”戈登挥了挥手，“让他休息够了就快点回来吧，我还有很多案件需要他来配合调查。”

      超人点了点头：“我会的。”戈登提到布鲁斯确实让他有些意外，他没有想到戈登会知道蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的关系。但仔细一想，既然联盟的众人都能猜到些许，戈登作为蝙蝠侠的盟友，会知道一些内幕也就不奇怪了。超人走近罗宾，准备和他一起离开。

      “你露馅了。”罗宾压低了声音说。

      “还用你说么。”超人说，他在斗篷和腰带里摸索着探锚，他有点搞不清那玩意被他插在哪了。

      “在右边。”罗宾提醒着。

      超人保持着严肃的表情掏出了探锚，罗宾在他之前发射了探锚，这样他就能朝着相同的方向装模作样的发射了。他笨拙地抓紧探锚朝前荡了出去，心里无比怀念飞翔的感觉。

      “既然我已经露馅了，为什么我不能直接飞过来？”超人抱怨着。

      “因为我们的目的并不是要唬住戈登局长。”罗宾说，“我们得让那些罪犯知道，蝙蝠侠已经回来了。再说了，就算戈登局长猜到你并不是蝙蝠侠，也不意味着你就得让他知道你是超人。”

      “好吧，好吧。”超人举起双手，“接下来我们要去干什么？调查一下贝恩回到高谭的目的么？”

      “这件事可以先等等，我们得先找到布鲁斯。”罗宾说，“如果蝙蝠侠的失踪真的是因为他在寻找布鲁斯的话，那么寻回布鲁斯就意味着蝙蝠侠的回归了。”

      “如果我是蝙蝠侠，我就会从布鲁斯失踪那天的行程开始查起。”超人说，他现在是真的想尽快找到布鲁斯了。

      “没错，所以我们下一个目标就是韦恩企业。也许布鲁斯的办公室里会留下些有价值的东西。”罗宾掏出了探锚，“我希望你已经学会使用这个了。”

      “我尽量吧，”超人耸耸肩，“至少这次我记住这玩意放在哪了。”


	7. Chapter 7

 

**07**

      当他们到达韦恩大厦时，超人已经能够熟练地使用探锚在高谭的钢铁森林中荡动了，虽然他决不会承认，但他的超能力确实为他提供了一些小小的帮助。他精准地落在罗宾的身边，收好探锚。罗宾正贴在窗边往里张望，他朝超人摆摆手，示意他隐蔽好。 

　　“你没必要这样小心。”超人说，“保安刚刚才在这一层巡逻完。”

　　“你是怎么…哦，当我没问。”罗宾叹了口气，“你把潜伏时的乐趣全给毁了。”

　　超人有些好笑地看着罗宾轻手轻脚地将窗户推开一条缝，然后侧着身子挤了进去。他也想学着罗宾的样子挤进去，但蝙蝠侠那经过特殊改装的披风沉甸甸地拖在他身后，甚至在他迈下窗台时勾在了不知道哪个地方。超人有些懊恼，他以前可从不用担心披风会被窗户给夹住，他抖动着蝙蝠侠那厚重的披风，仔细地把它收拢在自己身周。

　　“你得快点习惯它，要不你很可能在打斗中被它绊住。”罗宾几乎是在用气音说话了，他紧紧地贴着墙，小心地把自己隐藏在阴影里。

　　“你知道这一层都没有人吧？”超人善意地提醒道。

　　“你也知道他们会在走廊上安监控摄像头吧？”罗宾用下巴指了指走廊拐角处不停闪烁的小红点。

　　超人点点头：“完善安保必不可少的措施，监控摄像头。我当然知道韦恩企业的大楼里会有这玩意，它们简直无处不在，但是只要你速度够快，这玩意压根造成不了威胁。”

　　“而且在你还是超人的时候你也没必要担心这些东西。”罗宾干笑了两声，“但是伙计，你现在可是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠可不能超越光速。”

　　哦，没错，蝙蝠侠可没有超能力，蝙蝠侠只有一堆让人弄不明白用途的小道具和一身沉甸甸的行头。

　　超人从来没有用这样的方式执行过任务，他不能大声地说话，不能随意的飞行，只能屏住呼吸放轻脚步，利用墙壁和阴影隐藏自己，在碰上巡逻的保安时则要快速又悄无声息地隐蔽。他本可以带着罗宾以没有人能察觉到的速度飞进布鲁斯的办公室，但他只是跟着罗宾小心翼翼地朝布鲁斯的办公室移动。他们有几次差点就要迎面撞上巡查的保安了，但超级听力帮了他们大忙。

　　“你的超能力在这种时候也这么好用。”罗宾探出头去，想看看保安有没有走远。

　　“可这不是我的行事风格，”超人拧着眉头，不自主地压低了声音，“他上楼了。”

　　“你在说什么傻话，这样才有意思啊。”罗宾欢快地回答，“也许你该考虑改变一下自己的行事风格，我敢肯定蝙蝠侠会很愿意为你提供指导的。”

　　然后罗宾迅速地跑过走廊，打开了布鲁斯办公室的门，他朝超人挥了挥手，侧身闪了进去。等到超人进入布鲁斯的办公室并小心地把门合上时，罗宾已经坐在布鲁斯的办公桌后操纵着他的电脑了。

　　也许是因为每天都有人会打扫，布鲁斯的办公室看起来很整洁，文件和资料在办公桌上整齐地排列着，一切都井井有条，但超人敢打赌，如果有人来对这个办公室进行一次地毯式搜索，那他一定会发现一大堆不该在办公室里出现的东西。通往布鲁斯的休息室的门紧闭着，超人把视线从休息室的门把手上挪开，他努力控制着自己一探究竟的欲望。也许布鲁斯会在休息室里备着一套蝙蝠装好方便蝙蝠侠换装，超人心想，说不定蝙蝠侠在不巡逻的时候就一直便装待在布鲁斯的身边，也许他就是布鲁斯的司机或者是保镖什么的。超人努力回想着平常在布鲁斯身边出没的人，却发现除了他那能干又忠心的老管家之外就没有其他人了。

　　啊哈，这就是蝙蝠侠，超人想，永远是那么的不漏痕迹。他摇摇头，把蝙蝠侠其实一直潜伏在韦恩企业的通风管道里的荒谬想法从脑子里甩出去，然后走到罗宾身后看着他熟练地从布鲁斯的电脑里调出各种文件，查阅着他的行程。

　　“从他的行程上并不能得出什么有效的信息，”罗宾关掉了那些表格，又打开了一个视频文件，“这就是他给福克斯留的视频讯息，福克斯先生已经联系了布鲁斯的秘书，让她将布鲁斯的行程做了更改。我已经将这两段视频反复研究了很多次了，但是还是没有什么进展。”

　　“也许你需要的线索并不在视频中。”超人扫视着布鲁斯的办公桌，他随手拿起了一份文件看了几行，然后他发现了隐藏在文件上的，罗宾所需要的线索。

　　“这上边有东西在动。”超人说，他更仔细地查看起这份文件，罗宾从椅子上跳了起来，一脸紧张地盯着他。

　　“是纳米机器人。”超人说，他放下文件，在办公桌上搜寻着那些不断爬动着的小机器人。文件上的机器人看起来像是从电话上爬过去的，超人小心地拿起电话听筒，他分辨着机器人的运动轨迹，然后他发现了被仔细地藏在听筒里的一根针。

　　“这儿有根针，”他朝罗宾示意了一下，然后就搁下了听筒，“应该是有人通过这根针让纳米机器人进入了布鲁斯的体内，控制了他。你知道在高谭有什么人掌握了这个技术的么？”

　　罗宾没有立即回答，他看上去有些气恼，这或许是出于他对布鲁斯的关心。超人不想去思考罗宾对布鲁斯的关心说明了些什么，他原本以为所有人都会跟他一样觉得蝙蝠侠值得比布鲁斯更好的人，但看起来罗宾对于蝙蝠侠的伴侣并没有什么异议，甚至还挺关心布鲁斯的。超人觉得有些气馁，他并没有权力去干涉蝙蝠侠的感情生活，也许他该花点心思去好好了解一下布鲁斯，也许他该把自己那些见不得人的小心思丢进太阳里焚烧干净。

　　“如果说哥谭有什么人热衷于控制别人的思维，把他们玩弄于鼓掌之中的话，那一定是疯帽匠。”罗宾终于开口了，他的声音里有压抑不住的气愤，但他看起来很平静，蝙蝠侠把他训练得很好。

　　“我们该去哪儿找他？”超人问。

　　“我不知道，”罗宾说，“他有一段时间没有出来活动了，看起来就跟蝙蝠侠一样离开了高谭。但蝙蝠侠绝不可能离开高谭，疯帽匠也是。我不知道该去哪里找他，但有人知道。”

　　“那我猜我们不该再浪费时间了。”超人推开布鲁斯办公室的窗户，从腰带上解下了探锚。

　　“我们得抓紧点时间，用探锚荡过去有些慢了。”罗宾说，“你有办法在没人察觉的情况下带着我飞过去么？”

　　超人笑了起来：“你最好去问问大都会的摄影记者们，我觉得他们比我更清楚这个问题。”


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

　　尽管用探锚在高谭的建筑中穿梭对于超人来说即新奇又刺激，但他还是更喜欢能靠自己的力量在高谭的夜空中飞行。高谭厚重的云层为他提供了极好的掩护，他飞得很低，好让罗宾辨认方向指明道路，高谭人似乎对这座城市的夜空没有什么兴趣，这让他们不至于被人发现。

 

　　“我们到了。”罗宾示意超人松开托在他腋下的手，轻快地落在了冰山休息室对面的楼房的屋顶上。超人降落在罗宾身边，并注意着不要让蝙蝠侠厚重的靴底在接触到屋顶时发出太大的声音。

 

　　“你有什么计划？”超人问。

 

　　“我们从那进去，”罗宾指了指冰山休息室的正门，“然后我们向企鹅人询问一下疯帽匠的下落。”

 

　　“我以为你打算来个从天而降之类的，弄坏企鹅人一扇天窗什么的，然后精准地落在他面前。”超人说，罗宾发出了几声干笑：“我们偶尔也会走走正门，而且企鹅人根本就没弄天窗。”

 

　　“他不会老老实实地合作的，对吧。”

 

　　“没错，所以你得想办法说服他。”罗宾朝超人招招手，“你走前边，我得回到副手的位置上去。”

 

　　企鹅人看上去就不像是会跟我们好好合作的人，超人盯着站在书桌后正把现金锁紧保险柜里的小矮子，他看上去就跟大都会的政客一样圆滑，只是更奸佞，更贪婪。

 

　　“就算我知道到哪儿才能找到疯帽匠，”企鹅人架在脸上的单片眼镜并不能阻止他眼神中的算计与恶毒，“我又为什么要告诉你们？”

 

　　超人被他那事不关已的语气激怒了：“一个人的性命正处在危险之中，这还不够么？”

 

　　布鲁斯的性命危在旦夕，就算从个人的角度来说超人并不怎么喜欢这位高谭的宠儿，但他仍旧为布鲁斯可能遭遇的一切感到忧虑。超人不敢想象如果布鲁斯受到了什么不可逆转的伤害，能为了他抛下整个高谭的蝙蝠侠会干出点什么来。而如果蝙蝠侠在盛怒之下做了些会让他追悔莫及的事情，超人也会为之懊恼。他会为了自己放任布鲁斯受到伤害懊恼，他会为了自己没能阻止蝙蝠侠懊恼，而最让他懊恼的是，他让蝙蝠侠受到了伤害。

 

　　“这可太让人心碎了。”企鹅人说，他一点都不在意有人会受到伤害甚至丢掉性命，他甚至意识不到这事的严重性。

 

　　超人感觉到自己的怒气在蓄积，但他仍在克制着自己，他提醒自己对面的这个人虽然无恶不作但仍是一个普通人。超人可以看见企鹅人藏在衣服下边用来对付那些和他一样的恶人的凶器，但超人可没看见他给自己弄了什么保护措施，他那被脂肪包裹着的脖子超人只需轻轻一推就能折断。超人太专注于劝服自己不要生气了，以至于他差点没听清罗宾的耳语。

 

　　“踢翻他的桌子。”罗宾说。

 

　　超人有点没反应过来，他以为他们是来跟企鹅人好好谈谈的。

 

　　“照做就是了。”罗宾小声地催促道。

 

　　显然，踢翻企鹅人的桌子就跟打碎他的天窗一样充满了快感，更棒的是，甚至不用担心掉落的玻璃碴会割伤什么人，于是超人毫不犹豫地走上前去一脚蹬翻了企鹅人的书桌。可能他没太留意自己脚上的力道，也可能他拿那可怜的书桌发泄了一下内心的郁结，那张书桌直接向后飞了出去，在墙上撞了个粉碎。碎木渣和文件散了一地，而企鹅人紧紧地贴在墙上，一脸惊恐地看着他一步步地逼近。

 

　　“我不会再问第二次。”超人回忆着蝙蝠侠在黑暗中威胁那些恶棍时的音调，他曾经在无意之间听到过几次，那砂砾般粗糙的嗓音在黑暗之中低声咆哮，听起来就像是有人用砂纸在你的后颈处擦过一般。这不是他今天第一次试着模仿蝙蝠侠的声音，但这无疑是最简单的一次，他终于找到了之前在他的声音中欠缺的东西。来自于蝙蝠侠的怒火。

 

　　企鹅人在嘟囔着一些废话，那些都不重要，那些都不是他想要知道的东西。于是他扯着企鹅人的领子，把企鹅人拎了起来。他用的力气可能太大了点，以至于撕裂了企鹅人的衣料，而企鹅人那令人生厌的大鼻子差点就戳在了他的脸上。但他不怎么在意这个，如果他想得到情报，那这些都是必须做的。

 

　　“他在哪？”超人紧盯着企鹅人，他将企鹅人脸上的惊恐不安都看在眼里，然后他知道，他成功了。

 

　　“你开始慢慢地学会他的做事方式了。”罗宾依旧坚持让超人托着自己，就像是他有什么关于怀抱的恐惧症一般。

 

　　“我还是不喜欢这些，恐惧，怒火，它们让我觉得失控。”超人停下来观察了一下周围的环境，然后照着罗宾指给他的方向继续飞行。

 

　　“你干得挺好的，学着去控制它们，让它们为你服务，蝙蝠侠就是这么工作的。”罗宾拍拍超人的右胳膊示意他转向，“制造恐惧，然后好好地利用它。适时地表现一下你的怒火，让那些顽强地敌人感受到威胁。”

 

　　超人沉默着，于是罗宾也不再多说些什么。在他们快要到达他们的目的地，探险者俱乐部的时候，罗宾开口了：“探险者俱乐部可是个好地方，你知道么，那里有一大片玻璃穹顶。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

      自从他的超能力觉醒之后，克拉克就一直在学习着如何不让自己的超能力失去控制。在他年轻的时候他总是做得不够好，他总是会透视到好几层楼外的东西，他还能听见位于小镇边缘处的河流的水流声，太多的图像和声音在一瞬间涌入大脑的感觉几乎要把他逼疯。但超能力带来的并不都是坏事，至少克拉克很享受在小镇蔚蓝的天空中飞翔的感觉。

      但克拉克感觉到自己正在失去控制。

      原本一切都像计划中的一样顺利，他们在没有被任何人留下任何形式的影像资料的情况下抵达了探险者俱乐部，不仅找到了疯帽匠，还确定了贝恩回到高谭的目的。这充满野心的暴徒居然想乘着蝙蝠侠离开高谭的时候，联合谜语人和疯帽匠一起来控制高谭。

      “你觉得他的计划能成功吗？”超人低声问。

      罗宾摇摇头：“很难说，就算对蝙蝠侠来说，贝恩也是一个相当棘手的对手。他足够强壮，又不像别的莽汉那样没脑子。”

      超人有些意外地看着罗宾：“你看上去可没那么紧张。”

      罗宾挥了挥手，示意超人做好准备：“你会摆平他的，不是吗？”

      没错，超人会摆平一切。超人会在蝙蝠侠回到高谭之前替他照料高谭，超人会在蝙蝠侠回到自己的岗位上之前替他背负起他的职责。

      所以在超人听到贝恩提起蝙蝠侠的脊背曾经被他折断过的时候，他一瞬间被惊惧攫住了，甚至于他被贝恩击倒在地时仍没反应过来。

      他想起了之前也有一段时间蝙蝠侠完全没有参加过任何联盟的活动，每一次他试图从蝙蝠侠那里探听出原因时，他总是会被蝙蝠侠用“哥谭事务”来塘塞过去。就是那段时间吗？超人想，蝙蝠侠被人打断了脊背就是那段时间里的事吗？

      然后怒火在一瞬间席卷了他。

      超人刻意地没太减轻力道，拳头砸在贝恩身上发出沉闷的撞击声，贝恩看上去既愤怒又惊讶但却无力反抗。他的攻击不像蝙蝠侠那样灵活且充满技巧，但那力量足以破坏一切，包括贝恩。贝恩试图反抗，但除了防御之外他做不出任何反应。这不是他熟悉的蝙蝠侠，贝恩在倒下去前迷迷糊糊地想。

      超人不记得自己上次像这样失控是什么时候了，即使是面对卢瑟时他也总保持着一丝自制。我不能杀了他，超人告诫自己，不管我有多想这么做，我都不能，这是即使是蝙蝠侠也会遵守的规矩。所以当贝恩瘫倒在他的脚边时，他轻易地就放过了他，转身去追逃跑的疯帽匠了。

      超人毫不在意地用上了超级速度，他快速地移动到疯帽匠的前方，等着那慌不择路的家伙自投罗网。虽然他才刚刚从蝙蝠侠的工作中体会到那么一点乐趣，他就已经迫不及待地想让一切都快些结束了。

      不知道布鲁斯现在在哪儿，超人一边漫不经心地追捕疯帽匠一边想，他到底被藏在了哪个隐秘的角落里才会让世界上最好的侦探找了这么久。他可以来找我帮忙的，超人再次阻拦在疯帽匠的逃跑路线上，看着他撞在自己身上然后摔倒在地，他可以来找我帮忙，而我永远不会拒绝他。

      随即，超人便否定了自己的想法。蝙蝠侠从来不会轻易地向任何人寻求帮助，超人有些无奈地想，特别是他坚信一切尽在掌握时。

      难道蝙蝠侠没有在布鲁斯的身上装个追踪器什么的吗？这可不像是他会做的事，他应该会密切地监视着布鲁斯的行踪才对。然后，超人再一次地否认了自己。也许这就是布鲁斯对于蝙蝠侠来说最特别的地方，他允许布鲁斯成为他生命中的那个不受控制的意外。

      但这个意外即使是对超人来说也足够让人惊讶了。那些他在布鲁斯的办公室里发现的纳米机器人竟然是运用外星人的科技制造出来的。在戈登局长将疯帽匠带走之后，超人转过身询问罗宾：“外星人？韦恩企业有什么能和外星人扯上关系的项目吗？”

      “除了瞭望塔之外的？”罗宾思索了一下，“或许还有几个真正的和探索宇宙相关的项目，但据我所知这些项目到目前为止还没有什么值得注意的成就。难道你就不能列出一份值得怀疑的外星人或者是外星物种的名单吗？你跟他们打得交道可足够多了。”罗宾反问道。

      “如果这次行动是针对我的，那我自然能提供出一份名单。但这次行动针对的是布鲁斯。”超人耸耸肩，“说实在的，我也在思考布鲁斯到底有哪一点值得那些天外来客注意。”

      “别这么说。”罗宾看上去有些生气，“布鲁斯挺好的。”

      超人感到有些抱歉，他不应该因为自己的偏见而去否定布鲁斯的一切：“对不起。”他说，然后拼命地回想着那些赞美布鲁斯的新闻报道，他想象着那未知的外星人到底是想利用布鲁斯去做些什么，也许他们需要的不是布鲁斯这个人，而只是想要他代表着的一切。

      “我想再研究一下布鲁斯留下的那段视频留言，”超人若有所思的说，“或许能发现什么线索。你有那个视频的备份吗？”

      “当然了。”罗宾点了点头，“如果蝙蝠侠问起来的话，你得跟他说是你坚持让我带你去的。”

      “去哪儿？”超人问，他的心里已经隐约有了预感。

      “蝙蝠洞。”


End file.
